Starscream's Death: Dreaming and Reality Sequence
by DeceptiveScience
Summary: One-shot. What is the difference between dreams and realities? Is it possible that they could be the same? During Starscream's final hours, he realized the truth about Megatron and his life as he was slipping away into the afterlife. Starscream/Megatron


Starscream's Death: The Dreaming/Reality Sequence

A/N: This one-shot story is set in the alternate universe of Transformers: Prime. I do not own the Transformers franchise and its characters.

Starscream woke up from his recharge chamber. He yawned and unplugged the recharging wires that were once connected to the center of his back. He sat straight and covered his optics with his right hand.

"That was a really terrible dream. What in the name of Primus was that?" he questioned about last night's dream during his recharging.

He got up from his recharge chamber and pressed the "close" button. The hatch of the chamber did not make any sound. In this moment, his room was filled with nothing but the sound of silence. This precious moment when there was nothing but the silence in his room, Starscream was very pleased about it. In this very moment, he smiled a smile that was hidden from everyone – a smile of relief and realization that he hears nothing, only the sound of silence. When he thought he had enough of silence, he walked to his room's light switch, pressed it and the room was lit up. The light in his room moved in a mysterious way, even it did nothing but shining its light.

Starscream reached to the light and pretended that he was touching it, softly. He let the light took him to somewhere else; somewhere that has nobody but himself. The light took him to the unknown alien landscape.

The landscape that he saw was made from pure beauty. It wasn't made of metal or any materials that can be found on Cybertron. The landscape was moving and multiplying by itself. Starscream was amazed that in this very place, he found peace from this alien landscape. He looked upon the skies on the landscape; much to his amazement, the skies was filled with auroras that changed it color every twenty-five seconds. Then, Starscream heard something,

"Embrace me, Starscream. Embrace me. Hold me as tight as you can." the mysterious voice said.

The voice itself sounded very familiar to Starscream. He thought for a while and realized that the voice was actually his own voice. Now, he scared of this voice. The voice was very compelling but haunting at the same time. So, he stepped back from where he was standing but the voice was getting louder and louder. Starscream knew that he was being chased by something, so he ran as fast as he can. As he ran, the voice manipulated itself into many more voices. From Megatron, to Knock Out, from Knock Out, to Soundwave and eventually – to, Primus. He was terrified by the voice and was begging it to stop. His tears began to come out of his optics, crying for someone to save him. Mysteriously, the voice began to fade and gone away.

Starscream raised his head up and saw the unthinkable appearance of another Transformer, it was his mother. He stood up slowly and walked to this long lost mother. As he finally approached her, he said nothing but embraced her as tight as he can. This time, he cried again but his tears weren't created by his fear – but his happiness of hugging his mother, in his own arms once again.

The air was filled with smokes and fires. The ground was shaking and trembling. But for Starscream, it was his final hours of his life. His chest had been burst by some sort of Energon-powered gun. His spark was depleting and he realized that he is dying. He knew that this day would come, the day when the Decepticons fell to its knees. He knew that he would die here, alone – in the battlefield. He knew that nobody would come to rescue him. He was hated by them, even Megatron hated him. He began to close his eyes and slipped into the eternal world of the afterlife. But in the brink of slipping away into the afterlife, he saw someone running through the battlefield while shooting in the same time. He tried to look closer but he was too weak to do so. Then, he saw that the person who was running to him. When the person approached to him, he said

"You fool! Dying in the battlefield wasn't my _order_".

In that moment, he realized that it was Megatron who was running to him.

"Sir, I know that I am such a pain in that ass for you and for the Decepticons". Starscream's voice was quieter and quieter.

"Yes, you are. But you're the pain that _we_need." Megatron touched Starscream's forehead and wiped the dirt that was on it. For some reasons, Megatron began to cry – for the first time in his life cycle. Starscream reached out his weakened left hand and touched Megatron's tear that was pouring from his right optic as well as the left one. He repeated what Megatron did to him, he wiped it out.

"My lord, why are you crying? You're not supposed to be crying, you're too strong to be like this". Starscream said while he was coughing.

"Everybody has their own weakness, Starscream. For many years, I have gained so many soldiers but none of them are like you. You always wanted to be the Decepticon leader while the others wouldn't".

"And I fail every time, my lord." Starscream replied.

"Yes, you are. But that doesn't stop you from achieving your goal at all". Megatron said as he heard Shockwave spoke to him through the radio.

"Sir, there are too many Autobots. We have to retrieve as soon as possible!"

"Decepticons – retrieve from this battlefield immediately and head towards to the _Nemesis_!" Megatron ordered through his radio.

"Sir, we can't. The Autobots are blocking every path we're heading. We ca-" before Shockwave can completed the sentence, his voice was gone. The only thing that came through was nothing but static.

"Shockwave, can you hear me? Shockwave, please respond". Megatron tried to contact Shockwave but failed to do so.

"Sir, go away from this place as soon as possible. You can leave me here". Starscream said to the worried Megatron.

"Starscream, I can't do that". Megatron said to the dying Starscream.

Starscream's spark was entering its final stage. Its power was below that ten point one percent. Megatron saw that the spark is dimming and he tried to keep Starscream to stay awake as long as he can make him.

"Sir, you've taught me and my fellow Decepticons so much. I am proud to serve beside you". Starscream whispered to Megatron.

"Starscream, you've taught me so much as well". Megatron whispered back to Starscream.

"What is it, sir?" Starscream questioned.

Megatron embraced Starscream with his arms. He held Starscream as tight as he can. He did not care about the surroundings or the Autobots. He cared about Starscream.

"You've taught me many things but the most important is to do whatever to make dreams transform into realities" Megatron whispered to Starscream.

"Sir, if there's one thing I could declare to the universe. It'd be-" Starscream was slipping away to the afterlife.

"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron asked as he can feel that Starscream's body is turning into a lifeless body.

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" Starscream said to Megatron as he finally slipped away to the afterlife.

Even Megatron heard the sound of the coming Autobots; he was embracing Starscream's lifeless body. His tears once again poured out from both of his optics. But the way he held Starscream, it wasn't the usual way.

He held Starscream exactly like when he and his mother were holding each other and when he was _dreaming_ the whole thing.

A/N/N: That's a pretty long one-shot. I never thought it would be this long. Also, comments and reviews are welcomed as always. Thanks!


End file.
